Conor and Imogen waterloo road
by XoX Team Jacob XoX
Summary: Hi, this is my first waterloo road fanfiction based on Conor and Imogen. Hope you enjoy please review! I do not claim to own any of these characters, they belong to Waterloo road.
1. Chapter 1

**Imogen walked through the famous well know front doors of Waterloo school. She looked around amazed by the huge school as she looked at her map trying to find her way to her locker. Imogen walked up the stairs as she turned the corner she was straight intk a male student, dropping her books she immediately bent over as the male had done also ahd reached her books quicker as they both stood up as she took her books " thank you " imogen spoke softly lifting her head up to too see the males face. Imigen's eyes being drawn to his asvt the young male smiled warmly at her " your welcome , I am Conor " he spoke offering his hand to her. Imogen softly grasped his hand shaking his " I am Imogen" she smiled sweetly.**

**After talking for a couple of minutes Conor offered to show Imogen around the school and to her locker. Soonthe pair established they had same interested and were in a lot off claases was glad to have bumped into Conor, she felt relaxed with him.**

**They walked through the crowed corridors heading towards English with Ms. Mulgrew. As they walked they got to know each other more, the cramp cooridors was causing them to walk extremely close together, their hands brushing off eachothers once or twice. **

**As they reached the classroom Conor stopped indicating for Imogens to go in first like a true gentleman. " Thank you " imogen spoke softly walking in past him take a sit at the back hoping Conor would sit next time since he was the only friend she had. Luckily he did which made a smike creep across her lips.**

**As Ms. Mulgrew began teaching Imogen noticed tension between her and Conor. Ms. Mulgrew asked Conor a question which he was unable to answer, Ms. Mulgrew began giving out to him for day dreaming but taking it way over the top embrassasing Conor in front of Imogen and the rest of the class . Eventually what felt like hours the bell rang for end of class " Conor a word " Ms. Mulgrew said sternaly. Imogen looked at Conor as he looked completely depressed " I will tell Mr Chalk were you are " she said with a soft smile. Conor nodded whispering " thank you " before imogen left leaving Conor and his mom alone.**

**_Thank you for reading plese review! :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Conor walk into Mr. Chalks maths class ten minutes late, Imogen looked up at him coming over taking the seat next her after apologising for being walked with his head down and not his cheery self he was before english. although Imogen only knew Conor for maybe an hour she could tell there was something wrong. As Conor sat next her not saying anything although the class were talking as they did some question. Imogen spoke softly to Conor "are you okay ?", Conor looked up at her with a slight shake of his head. Conor felt like he could trust Imogen and wouldn't keep anything from stopped doing her work to properly talk to him " what is wrong ?" "I will tell you at lunch " he replied softly to which Imogen nodded.

Conor and Imogen got their lunches and went outside of Waterloo road to sit on the grass, to be alone. " You are the first person I am going to tell about this but please don't tell anyone. Imogen nodded softly " I promise I won't tell anyone " she smiled slightly at him. Then Conor began to talk telling her Ms. Mulgrew was his mum, that she was an alcholic and would take it out on him. Imogen couldn't believe what he was telling her "Conor you need to tell someone, she can't carry on treating you like this" she spoke sitting facing him. " NO Imogen please you can"t tell anyone otherwise we will have to leave , please " he pleaded to her. Imogen moved over hugging him " i won't conor " she promised as Conor slid his arm around her waist holding Imogen.

After sitting like this comfortable for a few miutes they were joined by Conors friend's Scout and Phoenix, asking the pair what was going on to which Conor made up an excuse for. Although he just meet Imogen he was falling for her. As his friends sat with them forming circle Imogen moved over to sit by Conors side so they could , Conor kept his arm around the back of her waist. Imogen was comfortable in his arm and it was not awkward at all , it felt right them being so school.

But uunfortunately for Conor waht he didnt know was his mam, Ms. Mulgrew was gulping dowm some vodka watching Conor with Imogen with smirk across her face..

**Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you guys think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The following morning Conor was downstairs eating breakfast when he heard his mom coming stomping down the stairs into him in the kitchen. Conor looked at her as she got a glass of orange before getting a bottle vodka about to pour some in when Conor snatched it from but it fell from his grasp and fell onto the floor smashing. Ms. Mulgrew looked furious and swung at him hitting him across the cheek catching him with her ring. She froze, she had just got caught up in the moment " Conor.." she said her voice soft but at this stage Conor had his bag over his shoulder and left the house before she had a chance to stop him.**

**Conor walked to school his head bowed low, Imogen walking fast behind him to catch up with after calling his name a couple of hours getting no reply, she jogged up to his side " earth to Conor " she smiled at him. Conor shook his head snapping out of his chain of thoughts " oh hi " he smiled slightly. Imogen noticing his cheek moving to stand in front of him to stop him " Conor what happened ?"she asked him. Conor let out a sigh " i can't do it anymore Imogen, I can't " he whispered. Imogen wrapped her arms around his waist feeling his arms around her shoulders " she hit me and caught me with her key " he whispered nuzzling his face into her hair. " Conor you to get help, you need to tell someone " Imogen whispered stroking his back , hearing her conor pulled back both releasing each other " Imogen please , you can't " Conor spoke with pleading eyes , Imogen nodded reassuring him " I won't promise " she smiled. Connor nodded , his mom gad just pulled into the car park watching the pair Conor slipped his arm around her waist to turn her to face the school " lets go " he smiled walking inside with her, his arm remaining around her waist. **

**Imogen smiled walking to class with Conor, his arm still around her waist, she felt comfortable being with him like this. Scout and Phoenix caught but with them, " what happen to your cheek?" Scout asked. " I.. umm.. " Conor stuttered trying to make up excuse " we were missing and i caught him with my locker key " Imogen butted in to help him. " Feisty " Scout laughed as Conor tighten his arm around her waist as too say thanks.**

**_Thanks for reading! Please review :) I would like to dedicate this too my secret leprechaun Brooke : D she's an amazing roleplayer ! With brilliant story lines: p xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Imogen had lunch with Conor and were now on their way to english with Ms. Mulgrew, Connors mom. The other students were just walking into class as they did too. They sat at the back at a desk for two. This was Conors first encounter with his Mam since what happened with her at home that morning. Ms. Mulgrew waited till everyone took their sits " books out and settle down " she spoke clearly but Conor could tell she had been drinking alcohol. " Great she has been drinking, I can tell, this will be a long class " Conor said in barely a whisper to Imogen, who looked up at him. Ms. Mulgrew spotted him talking although she couldn't hear what he said she began giving out " Conor what are you talking about? Go **

**on share it with the class" she said sternly to which Conor shook his head " nothing " he mumbled , his mom rolled her eyes before caring on with class she turned to the her desk to pick up " Macbeth" turning to quick she stumbled slightly but managed to steady watching his mom in disgust. Ms. Muglrew sat down at her desk explaining the plotline to the students and picked one of them to read out loud. Imogen followed along with her book while Conor got lost in his thoughts gazing out the classroom window.**

**Ms. Mulgrew noticed Conor not paying attention at the end of the first scene which was only short she asked him his opinion on the scene to which he wasn't sure off. " Conor pay attention your you will be doing rules tomorrow at lunch " she warned him, before letting the class work in pairs to discuss the scene, but she moved Imogen to work with Scout and put Phoenix with Conor. Conor was now completely fed up with his mom ruining his life. Ms. Mulgrew wasn't getting reaction off Conor anymore , so turned her attention to Imogen, she wanted to teach Conor to stop controlling her and interfering with her alcoholic problems . After they had 5 minutes to discuss she asked each group what they had come up with , except on asking Imogen and Scout she kept looking for more of them putting them on the spot, embarrassing them . As Ms. Mulgrew turned to write up the homework on the board. " What's her problem " Scout mumbled to Imogen who shrugged her shoulders. **

**After the bell went they left the classroom Conor caught up with Imogen guilt across his face as they walked alone " im really sorry, I'll talk to her later " he spoke kindly. Imogen smiled " she is just tryi g to get at you, don't let her " she smiled at him softly " my mom's at work why don't you come to mine and we can get our homework done and hang out, Scout and Phoenix are coming too " she said softly to him. Connor nodded " sounds great " he offered her his hand , Imogen held his hand slipping her fingers through his as they headed to hers.**

**_Thank you for reading ! Please, please review :) x _**


	5. Chapter 5

Conor held onto Imogens hand as they walked to her house, his mom no where in sight. Reaching Imogens front door , she let go of Conors hand open the door, stepping in side she let Conor in shutting the door behind him. Imogen put her coat and bag under thein her house, yet Conor we have stairs letting Conor do the same. " Would you like anything to eat or drink " she asked Conor going into the kitchen with him. After she made them dinner , they went into the sitting room got their homework done helping each other before Scout and Phoenix came.

Soon they arrived and the four of them sat down in the sitting room, Conor sitting next to Imogen. Imogen always making sure her hair covered her ears so none of them saw her hearing aid. " Actually we have only none Imogen for a couple of days and we are known you longer and still haven't been to yours " Scout pointed out , Phoenix nodding in agreement " yeh mate, you embarrassed by us " he joked. Imogen could feel Connors boding tensing next to hers as he shook his head " no, mom has been really busy with work when she is home, and I never have a free house " he lied to them. They all decided to watch a movie just as it started Conor's phone began ring he stood up and went out into the hall the answer it, of course it was Ms. Mulgrew. Conor began talking to her, she was ordering him to come home, totally drunk, Conor told her no and hung up on her before she could begin shouting at him. Conor came back into the sitting room looking distressed, Scout and Phoenix paying no attention to him just the movie. Imogen looked up at him as he sat back down beside her. He just shook head looking down at her and she knew what was wrong , she softly reached taking his hand softly holding it on her lap, Conor slipped his fingers through hers. Ms. Mulgrew kept trying to ring Conor, which kept ignoring before receiving a text from her " Conor! I mean it get home now or there will be hell to pay !" She messaged. Conor had read the message where Imogen could see it too. " I better go " he said softly letting her hand go standing up to say goodbye to Phoenix and Scout before leaving the sitting room. Imogen followed him out as he got his coat and bag " Thanks for having me over, I really enjoyed it " he smiled softly before stepping outside " I will see you tomorrow in school " he said as Imogen stepped outside closing the door over behind her she took his phone off him and put her phone number in and saved it for him " ring me if you need anything " she told him . This made Conor smile, finally he found someone who cared about him he stepped towards her wrapping his arms around her waist hugging " thank you Imogen, I really appreciate you being here for me " he whispered burying his face into her apple scented hair as she hugged him back softly. Conor placed a soft kiss on her cheek before heading back home, having enjoyed the peace for a change. Imogen went back inside when he left to watch the movie with the others.

**_Thank you for reading ! Please review , will do another chapter today hopefully :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Conor** began the walk preparing himself for what he has going to have to deal with. He approach ed the house turning to key in the keyhole before stepping inside shutting the door behind him. When he was hit by something strong and overwhelming.. the smell of alcohol and smoke. Ms. Mulgrew stumbling to the kitchen door so drunk she was unable to keep her balance. This was the straight off a long night as she began yelling at him for anything and everything. He put his school and jacket away ignoring her " look at what you've done to me ! This is all your fault!" She began, Conor had enough of her, he couldnt deal with her in tge state she was in. Conor went to his room locking his bedroom door, so she couldn't get in . Conor heard her unbalanced foot steps coming up the wooden stairs as he sat down on the floor leaning back against the door, wishing it would all stop. After 20 minutes of Ms. Mulgrew trying to get in he finally heard her footsteps going back down into the sitting g where she was still shouting and banging. Conor felt his eyes filling with tears, he didn't know what to do he couldn't handle her anymore , she was way out of control for him. Conor pulled out his phone scanning through his contacts for Imogen's number, a tiny smile crept onto his lips as he found it " Imogen x " she had put. He sat staring at her numbering debating whether to text her or not. He decided not to , he didn't want to put all his problems on her and drive her away from him . He got up a d lay o n his bed trying to block out his moms voice downstairs. **

**After about an hou half it had stopped and Conor had dozed off on his bed. It was only half nine but he found himself exhausted. At 10 he woke up with the smell of smoke filling his room and the fire alarm going off, his eyes widened as he unlocked the door going downstairs to find his mom passed out the floor on fire where she must split alcohol. " Mom , wake up , wake up " he begged as he lifting her off the sofa dragging her out the front, laying her on the grass as she lay unconscious. Conor rang for an ambulance and fire brigade as neighbours came to help him. **

**The firemen had the fire put out very quickly and Conor was on his way to the hospital with his mom who was no under the paramedics control and not his. Conor hadn't released he had been crying till he was at the hospital. At 12 Conor was sitting by his moms side who was asleep. A nurse came In " is there anyone you would like to ring to go to stay the night , your mom is in very safe hands now, a friends or families ?" She asked kindly as handed him a mug of tea. Conor immediately thought of Imogen but he could hardly ring her at this, although he didn't want to spend the night in the hospital. Conor decided he would try ring Imogen and if she didn't answer , he wouldn't keep trying.**

**Imogen was laying on her bed reading , she couldn't sleep , she felt her phone vibrating on her lap, her phone not recognising the number as she never got Conor's, she slipped in her hearing aids before answering " Hello " she spoke softly **

**" Hi Imogen, its Conor, I am so so sorry for ringing you this late" Conor began, Imogen sitting up hearing it was Conor " im in the hospital, there was a fire at my house, im fine, they are just keeping my mom in for a day for observation " he spoke quickly before she had a chance to begin worrying, " are you sure you are ok? Do you need somewhere to stay till you mom gets out ? " she asked. Conor had a smile on his lips. " yes please, that was actually why i rang you" he admitted. Imogen was getting out of bed she was wearing grey skinny pj bottoms and black string top she slipped on a purple hoodie " ill ring yiu back Conor " she told him going into her mom , explaining about the fire to her mom, asking if they could collect Conor from the hospital and if he could stay with them , of course her mom was fine with she was a real easy going mom. Imogen rang Conor telling him they were on there he was so thankful , he was going to get a taxi not make them come out at this hour.**

**Imogen and her mom collected him. Imogen sitting in the back with him they had about an half an hour drive it was 1:15, Conor looked and felt exhausted, they were holding eachothers hand Conor had slip his fingers through hers . Conor lay his head on Imogen shoukder closing his eyes, Imogen ran her thumb over his and Conor drifted off asleep.**

**Please please review guys ! Thank uou for reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**It was 7am the following morning Imogen asleep in her room, Conor asleep in the spare room next to Imogens. Imogens mom was going to let them have the day of school and was downstairs making breakfast. Imogen was awake laying in her bed as she was woken by her alarm at 7 a few minutes later there was a knock on her " come in " she said sitting up in her pjs seeing Conor coming in, he looked tired. Imogen watched him as he closed the door over behind him . " Are you ok ?" Imogen asked him as he walked over , Connor nodded laying down next to her on top of the quilt , he wrapped his arms around her as she lay back down into him wrapping an arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. Conor closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the top of her head " thank you so much " he whispered.**

**Imogen held onto Conor softly as the lay together for a couple of moments, before Conor spoke " we better get ready for school " he mumbled slightly his lips still pressing to the top of her head. " Are you sure ?" Imogen asked him " we can stay here today , we dont have to go in " she added sitting up to look at him. Conor nodded looking at her now " I don't want people to know, or for them to get suspicious " He spoke calmly, Imogen nodded " ok ill meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes " she smiled. Conor nodded going back into the spare getting changed into the clothes her wore last night, Imogen's mam had given him an old clothes to belonged to her ex, Imogens father. **

**Conor went downstairs after, Imogen already tucking into her breakfast at the breakfast table. " Conor i will give you two a lift and we can drop into yours to get your uniform and book " Imogens mom began taking before adding " the fireman managed to put the fire out before there was too much damage, I heard it was only the sofa and part of the floor "she said softly placing a hot cup on tea in front of him. " Thank you so much Ms Steward" he spoke. Imogen mom smiled before going to get ready. **

**The pair arrived to school just a couple of minutes late, but they had Mr. Chalk so he would be fine with it. As they walked in Mr. Chalk looked completely shocked to see Conor " Conor " he frowned surprised. " Sorry we are late sir " Conor spoke sitting down next to Imogen. Mr. Chalk changed them from absence to late on the electronic roll which all teachers had excess too. They began doing work before Mr. Clarke knocked on the door asking for Conor. They went to the office Conor hoping it wasnt about the fire and how it started but had a feeling it would be.**

**Conor took a sit across from Mr. Clarke as he began talking about what happened , asking Conor how he felt and getting his side of what what, he didn't mention anything about his mom drinking. Mr. Clarke began talking about his mom not mentioning that he had been talking to her " your mom told me , you had been drinking and spilled it and she must of fallen asleep and knocked a candle over, is this true Conor ?" He asked. Conor couldn't believe his mom had said that to cover her alcohol problem. After decision punishment for drinking underage Mr. Clarke told by that him and Conors mom both agree that he will have detention for 2 weeks at lunch times.**

**Conor couldn't believe his mom done that to him. Slipping his bag over he walked to the library going to be alone, wanting to be on his own. They had a free perios now and they were to go to the library Imogen spotting Conor in the back Conor and went to him. Conor sighed seeing her , not that he had a problem with her but just felt he wanted space. Imogen sat beside him on the sofa " what's wrong ?" Imogen asked him . Conor shook his head " just want to be alone " he said not looking at her. Imogen was slightly taken back but nodding standing " sure your okay " she asked picking up her bag. " Yes like I have already said" he snapped at her. Imogen frowned looking at him before turning walking away. Conor sighed putting his hands in her head , he just upset the only person he trusted.**

**Please please review. Sorry I took so long to post another chapter been sick and busy with school. Thanks for reading :)   
**


	8. Chapter 8

Imogen sat with Phoenix and Scout on the sofa by the window chatting after doing their maths homework. Conor still sitting on his own hoping Conor wasn't mad at him. After a couple of minutes Conor got up walking over to them " mind if I join you lot " he asked standing by the sofa, Scout nodded " course you can " she said. Conor looked down at Imogen and sat beside her , her not looking at him. " Imogen I am sorry " Conor began. Imogen looked up at Conor " it's ok " she smiled at him , she knew he was having a rough time and didn't mean to snap at her. Imogen had her hands resting on her lap. When Phoenix and Scout were talking Conor reached over taking a hold of Imogens hand on her lap. Imogen slipped her fingers through his as they all began talking. Scout noticed the pair, but kept quiet.

After they went to english, free english as Ms. Mulgrew wasn't in. Mr Clarke supervised them giving them work tto do. Students slagging her nit knowing she was Conors mom. Conor ignored the lot. After school Conor went home, his mom their, someone had come and fixed the sitting floors they would just have to get a new sofa. Conors mom explained to him way she said it was him, that she couldn't loose her job.

Imogen got changed they were heading over to the school house for Scouts party. Conor walked to hers after showering and they headed to the party together handin hand.

Hey, please review, sorry it is soo short :( ber busy with homework and study.. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Connor was sat next to Imogen smiling happily. Scout sat down beside them determined to get the pair together " you twl are so cute together" she smiled nudging Conor slightly in the rib playfully. Conor rolling his eyes hearing her comment. The girl who had an eye on Conor came over to them asking Conor to go out the back to talk, which he agreed too. When he left Scout scooted over to Imogen " well do you like Conor? Would you go out with him ?" Scout began asking her all the questions about Conor. Imogen told Scout that yes she like him but she wasn't going to force anything to happen between, just wait and see. Scout had a large smirk across her face. Imogen knew she was up to something. **

**The girl outside with Conor was telling him that she like him , Conor was finding it very awkward. He told her that he liked another girl, and wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship yet, with his problems at home. They agreed to stay friends and pretend the conversation never happened. Conor returned into Imogen side feeling immediately relaxed after what had just happened. Phoenix soon joined them. Conor's feeling his Imogen kept growing the more time he spent with her. Conor took a hold of her hand softly smiling, Imogen slipped her fingers in between his holding his hand on her lap. They all watchedascary movie the room dark. Imoge wasn't best with scary mo ies so was finding her face in Conors shoulder at scary parts. Conor had let her hand go and his arm slipped around her shoulder, he it was cute her afraid. After the movie it was about 10, Imogen had to go. Conor offered to walk her home so they both left together. **

**It was cold out conor had given her , his hoodie to wear, and held herhand. Imogen smiled feeling safe with him , inhaling smelling his sweet scent off his hoodie . As they reached her she took his hoodie off as he slipped it on standing in front of her. Imogen smiled gazing up at him looking into his eyes " thank you for walking me home " She smiled. Connor gazing down into her eyesget lost in them , he slowly leaned down resting his hand on her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Imogen kissed him back smiling before saying goodnight and heading inside. **

**Hey.. So sorry for taking sooo long to update, been busy with school, on midterm so will hopefully get more done. Thank you for reading, please review x**


End file.
